


amends

by banshee_in_the_dark



Series: Kink Meme prompt fills [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, F/F, Kink Meme, Octavia is a minor in canon so underage tag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 17:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10392528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_in_the_dark/pseuds/banshee_in_the_dark
Summary: She never counted on one of her actual kills to come back from the dead.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: "sorry I accidentally killed you but glad u survived" cunnilingus.
> 
> Previously [ posted](http://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1753.html?thread=95193#t95193) at the second The 100 Kink Meme (aka the best thing that happened to this fandom since the _last_ kink meme). Minor alterations were made, unbeta'd.
> 
> Enjoy!

As all assassins, Echo has accepted that the souls of the people she killed will haunt her. They visit in her dreams and sometimes she sees their faces in a crowd, lurking at the edges, reminding her of the sacrifices she made to do her duty and keep Azgeda safe. She dealt with it as her masters taught her, by allowing herself to feel the loss of every life she took, for it was her own soul she chipped away with every kill. You felt it, and you move on.

What she never counted on was one of her actual kills to come back from the dead. Accident or not, Okteivia kom skaikru shouldn't have survived her sword or that fall. But survive she did, and Echo found herself smothered by unexpected relief. She hadn't snuffed the life of a warrior as admirable as her, after all.

Apologies have never come easy for her but still Echo forces herself to seek Octavia out to make things right. Despite her king’s staunch resolve to find a way to save their people, Echo secretly believes salvation is just not in their cards. Praimfaya is inescapable and they must come to terms with their death, put their affairs in order and make amends for their sins where possible.

She finds Octavia in a remote little clearing, the strong muscles on her arm flexing as she tends to a fire.

Octavia scowls when she sees her. “What are you doing here?” she barks.

Echo shrugs and sits down beside her without waiting for an invitation. “I apologize for almost taking your life. It wasn't my intention.”

She huffs and angrily stokes the fire with a long branch. “I walked into your sword like an idiot. No need to apologize for my own stupidity.”

“Regardless. I wish to make it up to you.”

Octavia side-eyes her. “How?”

Echo doesn't say anything, just cups her jaw and tilts her face. Octavias's breath hitches and she parts her lips in a soft gasp seconds before Echo presses her lips to hers.

She can taste the surprise on her lips, the shock, the reluctance. Echo moves her lips, invades her warm mouth with her tongue and savors her. Octavia doesn’t reject her but she doesn’t kiss her back either, so Echo becomes the sole force driving the exchange. With uncharacteristic care and patience, Echo coaxes Octavia with inciting kisses until her lips begin to respond. Gently, she pushes her back until they both rest on their sides by the roaring fire.

She can feel a slight tremble, both in Octavia’s stuttering breaths and the small hand wrapped around her wrist that, rather than push her aside, keeps Echo’s hand on the curve of her jaw.

Echo pulls back slightly. Okteivia kom skaikru is strikingly beautiful, ferocious and scary. Just the way Echo likes girls. Hard girls are the sweetest when they cave and soften under her touch.

Octavia slowly blinks at her, there’s still suspicion in her eyes but it’s mixed with the unnamed desire Echo is rousing within her. She presses short kisses on her lips, the bowed dent above her upper lip, down her jaw. Echo softly licks her pulse point before kissing her there too and she feels Octavia swallow thickly and hesitate for a moment before tilting her head to the side to give her more room. 

Echo smirks, victorious, and pushes up on her elbow. Octavia goes flat on her back when she directs her so, chest heaving, lips swollen. Echo drags her lips into a languid kiss as her fingers deftly tug at the knot on her side and undoing the laces holding her top in place. Her hand sneaks beneath it, feeling her warm skin prickle at the contact with her cool fingers as she trails them over her ribs. The muscles on her abdomen are defined, toned to the touch. She trails up until she cups a breast and swallows her sharp gasp with a dirty kiss.

She insinuates one of her legs between Octavia’s, keeping her knee pressed against her core. The leather of both their pants prevent her from feeling her heat, but Echo knows she must be damp between her legs now. She rolls her nipple between her thumb and index, gentler than she would normally. Echo enjoys inflicting a little pain, loves how it sharpens the lust she can evoke in her partners. 

She traps Octavia’s bottom lip between her teeth and slowly pulls back. Her hips lift from the ground and buck against Echo’s knee, telling her it’s time to push her a little more.

She helps Octavia pull her top off, leaving her completely bare chested. Her dark hair fans around her face and her eyes, while still cloudy with desire, have regained the spark of fight that characterizes them. Echo buries her face between her firm breasts, nosing the globes before bathing each in turn with her tongue. Meanwhile her hand undoes her pants and sneaks inside to find her warm and slick.

The dewy curls tickle Echo’s palm as she cups Octavia’s pussy. She lets the girl arch into her hand, lets her think she’s going to come on her terms, before she pulls her hand away. Octavia groans and glares at her. Echo retaliates by biting down on her pointed nipple and giving her a level stare. 

Octavia gulps and her hips drop back to the ground. Echo gives her nipples one last forceful suckle before she kneels up. Octavia watches her, expectant, and her sigh of relief sounds like music to Echo’s ears when she starts to pull down her pants. 

With the sky girl completely naked and eagerly anticipating her next movement, Echo experiences a powerful high. She explores the toned lines of her body, trailing her fingertips from the undersides of her breasts to the dent where her hip and legs meet. She is still bruised from the fall and there’s a bandage on her left side where her sword pierced her. Her body is hurt, but she is strong and healing. Echo doesn’t respect many people, but Octavia is one of the few.

She parts her legs unprompted when Echo threads her fingers through her damp curls, revealing the glistening pink hue of her cunt. She looks soft and inviting and Echo’s mouth waters at the sight.

She situates herself between Octavia’s legs, laying on her belly and propped up on her elbows. Her hands rest each on Octavia’s thighs, feeling the powerful muscles there tense and tremble. She inhales through her nose her potent aroma, closes her eyes in a moment of pure bliss before gazing into the eyes of the sky girl with a wicked smile. 

Echo lowers her head to her pussy, grinning when she hears the quivering moan Octavia lets out as her tongue darts out and takes her first taste of her cunt. She gently laps between the folds of Octavia’s labia, pleased with the escalating volume of her moans.

She collects the cream gathered at her entrance with the tip of her tongue and spreads it around her swollen clit, licking around it’s base, teasing her cleft. She avoids direct contact with the eager nub, building up Octavia’s excitement. She whines and pushes her hips up against Echo’s mouth, making her clit glide against the flat of her tongue. 

With a pleased smirk, Echo sucks her clit into her mouth and digs her nails into Octavia’s thighs, sure to leave half moon dents on her fair flesh. Her legs jerk as lewd wails escape her, she attempts to wrap her legs around Echo’s head with little success. Echo squeezes her thighs and holds her down. Octavia's hips continue to buck wildly but Echo keeps her lips firmly wrapped around her clit, sucking steadily before finally adding her tongue to the mix. 

Octavia groans and grabs a handful of Echo’s hair, grasping hard as she pushes her face against her cunt. Echo’s own groans join hers in the otherwise silent clearing as Octavia thrusts her hips and fucks herself against Echo’s face. 

With a powerful show of strength, Echo throws an arm over Octavia’s hips, pressing down hard to still her movements. Octavia fights her for a moment but the need to come wins out and Echo feels her relax under her. Her lips suckle on her clit, flicking it up and down with the tip of her tongue until she comes with a strangled groan.

Echo laps at her juices, letting them coat her chin and cheeks. Her tongue occasionally makes contact with the surrounding area of her clit and when it does, Octavia whines and shies away from the overstimulation. That’s one of Echo’s favorite parts. If the circumstances were different, she would push Octavia to another orgasm before sitting on her face and demanding she took care of her own need. 

Regretfully, Echo pulls away once she’s sufficiently cleaned the mess of come between her thighs. She stands up, the leather of her pants causing not entirely uncomfortable friction between her legs where she’s swollen and wet. She stares down at Octavia, her body strong and radiant despite the bruises littered over her fair skin. The sky girl is breathing harshly, one arm thrown over her head as she comes down from the ecstatic high.

“I have paid my debt to you,” Echo announces. Octavia’s tongue peeks out to wet her parched lips and her eyes follow the motion. “May we meet again.”

Echo turns around and leaves the clearing, her blood boiling with unquenched arousal and her ears ringing with the ghost of Octavia’s moans.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please take a moment to leave a comment!


End file.
